Vega Man
by ultralava
Summary: Hi yall! well since my last fanfic didn't do so well, I decided to make it original, hope yall enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, for many years there has been a civil war on the alien planet of Vulgaria, because they were fighting over a substance called Omidium. Omidium was so powerfull that only one omidium crystal can conger enough power to generate over 10,000 cities. But, it also has the power to destroy an entire planet. A year or so prior to the war, A group of scientists discovered the substance. Lenix Bannick, who was the leader of the group, wanted to use the substance for good, so he can help the planet. But his brother Del Thax disagreed with him, because he wanted to use it for the military, and thought that he could take the substance by force. But Lenix would not let that happen for he was the leader of the Apex Sector and would do anything to protect the Omidium. So, he built a device called the Artifact, and placed the remaining 10 crystals into it, and then he placed an enchantment on it stating that only one who is worthy enough to weald it can become the Vega Man. So, he entrusted it to his son Carter to protect it with his life and hoping that one day, they will eventually find the Vega Man. But first, Carter and his wife Lyra must flee the planet before the Reptilian like Vulgariens known as the "Reptoids" get their hands on the Artifact. They then board their space ship and fled to the planet Earth because it is the only inhabited planet that had life on it, and its magnetic field protected them from the Reptoid scanners. They landed in a small town in the U.S known as Bridgeton, and both Carter and Lyra wore a special device around their necks to make them look human. They then took the roles as the Banks family and had a Replicater to make money for them. They then used the money to buy a small farm house not to far away from the town, They then hid the space ship in the barn. Carter then later got a job at a chemical plant not too far from town where he befriended a man who worked there by the name of Ken Brooks. They both had a lot in common, like their love for science, and talked about their familys. One day, Ken invited both Carter and Lyra over for dinner. But on that fateful day, A group of alien bounty Hunters who worked for the Reptoids, followed the Banks to the Brook's home. When the bounty Hunters tried to kidnap carter and Lyra, Ken and his wife beth saw what was happening, and tried to stop them. But both Ken and beth were both gunned down trying to save Carter and Lyra. they heard a baby crying from inside the house. But when all hope was lost, The Artifact suddenly flew from the Bank's house to the brook's house at the speed of light and bonded it's self to the baby. Blinding the bounty hunters, giving them enough time to escape. The bounty hunters fled the scene when the cops showed up, Carter then told the cops what had happend.

Carter: Me and my wife were invited to the brooks residence to eat dinner, When we were stopped at gunpoint to give them our money.

Officer: So you were mugged?

Carter: Yes, that's right.

Officer: Ok let me right that down. Please continue.

Carter: Next thing I knew, Ken Went to go stop the muggers when...They shot him and his wife...In cold blood. Why didn't I stop him!? This is all my Fault!

Officer: It's gonna be ok, we have the best detectives on this case. But right now the best thing to do right now is to relax.

Carter: No, Your right...I just got shook up by this incident.

Officer: Say...We found a baby in the house, You and your wife would make great Parents! I have a friend in social services that can help arange an adoption.

Carter: Thank's but...

Officer: No, You need this...Ken would want this to happen. If you need anything at all, just call me. (Hands him card.) the name is sherrif Bently.

Carter: Thank's for your help, this means a lot.

Sherrif: Not a problem, I'll see you around.

A few weeks later, The baby who was now named "Kevin", was adopted by the bank's family. And Carter finaly noticed that the Artifact Had bonded to Kevin when he was giving him a bath.

Carter: Lyra come here! I want to show you something!

Lyra: what is it?

Carter: I found him, I found Vega Man.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years have passed by since the discovery of Vega Man. Kevin was told about what had happened to his old parents, and that both Carter and Lyra were aliens from the planet Vulgaria and was told that he was chosen by the Artifact to become Vega Man. Kevin was about the age of five when they told him.

Kevin: So, You mean to tell me your Aliens? That's awesome!

Carter: Keep it down Kevin, we don't want anybody to know.

Kevin: Oh, sorry, I'm just excited that I get to be a super hero some day. Just like in the comics and cartoons!

Carter: Yes, but you are going to need a lot of training to help defeat the Reptoids some day.

Kevin: Cool! When do we start?

Many more years had passed, and Kevin grew up into his teen years, and went to high school just like any normal kid. He had a special watch that his dad made for him; it was a special device that was made to activate the artifact. It had a lot of meaning to him, so he kept it hidden from the public. He made a new friend named Michael Yates, Michael loved science a lot, but what really sparked their friendship, was their love for comic books, superheros, and videogames. Kevin eventually invited Michael over to his house to play some video games after school. When they got off the bus, they started to walk over to kevin's house. But, as they got closer, they could see that the house had been broken into.

Michel: Kevin, why is your door busted?

Kevin: Someone broke in! Wait here, I'm going to call the police.

Unknown person: Sorry boys, but I'm afraid I cant let you do that.

Both Kevin and Michel turned around and saw a hooded figure who appeard to be female a couple of yards away from them.

Kevin: Who are you?! show your self!

The woman then pulled down her hood revealing that she was an alien bounty hunter sent from the Reptoids to steal the Omidium.

Alien: I am Elra, and I am here for the Omidium! Give it to me and I might spare your pathetic little lives!

Michael: Kevin, what's she talking about?

Kevin: Save it for later Michael, right now I need you to get inside.

Michael: But...

Kevin: Now! I'll explain later.

Michael: Okay! (Goes inside.)

Kevin then revealed his watch.

Elra: Ha ha ha Pathetic! If you think that is going to stop me, you're sadly mistaken.

Keven: It's go time!

Kevin then summoned the artifact by pressing the button on the watch transforming him into an armored Humanoid V shaped robot, He changed into Vega Man.

Elra: Ha! Killing you will be even more fun! (Gives him a wicked grin.)

Vega Man: Don't count on it!

Vega Man then activated his wrist blaster and started shooting at Elra. But she is to fast, she avoided his shots and started charging at him. Vega man then used a special ability called "Light Speed" which enabled him to teleport ten feet away from his original position, avoiding her attack. Vega Man then activated his wrist blades just in the knick of time when Elra through a space dagger at him. He then deflected the dagger right back at Elra Hitting her instantly, she got Knocked out.

Michael: Kevin, is everything all righ-Whoa!

Vega Man: Michael don't freak out.

Michael: You're...you're...(Passes out.)

Elra: Pathetic! you may have won this time! But next time it won't be just me, They will all be comming nonstop until they get all of the omidium!

There was suddenly a flash of light and Elra was gone. Vega man then turned back into Kevin.

Kevin: Well I better clean up this mess.


End file.
